1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode driving circuit, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode controlling circuit, a light emitting diode driving circuit, and a light emitting diode controlling method, for stable performance with respect to instant noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices which are thin and lightweight and have low driving voltage and power consumption compared with other display devices have been widely used. However, since the LCD device is a non-emitting device that is not capable of emitting light by itself, the LCD device requires a separate backlight for supplying light to a liquid display panel.
As a backlight light source of the LCD device, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc. have been mainly used. A CCFL is disadvantageous in that the CCFL uses mercury (Hg) which causes environmental pollution, has a low response speed and low color gamut, and is not appropriate for a light weight, short, or small LCD panel.
On the other hand, an LED is advantageous in that the LED does not use environmentally hazardous chemicals, and thus is environmentally friendly and has impulse driving. In addition, the LED is advantageous in that the LED has excellent color gamut, luminance, color temperature, etc., can randomly change by adjusting light amounts of red, green, and blue LEDs, and is appropriate for a light weight short, or small LCD panel. Accordingly, the LED has been widely used as a backlight source of an LCD panel, etc.
As a driving circuit of an LED, a buck type driving circuit is mainly used. However, the buck type driving circuit is vulnerable to noise and thus has problems in that brightness is not sufficiently realized due to noise. Accordingly, there is a need to design an LED which has stable performance with respect to noise.